


THAT WAS THEN...

by rubydragon16



Series: Memory of a Moment [1]
Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Hurt, M/M, Memories, Sadness, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-05 05:22:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3107681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubydragon16/pseuds/rubydragon16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off the image promoting LSW...the one with Fushimi and Misaki are in their apartment and a pizza's in front of them. If you're a Sarumi fan, I'm sure you know what I'm talking about. :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	THAT WAS THEN...

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr

**"Anna bought us pizza for lunch," Kusanagi-san calls,**   
**Though none of you really deserve it at all.**   
**Everyone rushes forward to claim their favorite choice,**   
**I, though, don’t bother to raise my voice.**   
  
**For me, it is a memory that comes back to haunt,**   
**Lurking in my mind, something of a taunt.**   
**Of something so trivial, it can just pass by,**   
**Yet it blurs into vision before my eyes…**   
  
_We were simply two teen breezing through life,_   
_Forgetting our problems, burying our strife._   
_We had finally got to ourselves our new place,_   
_And had just settled into own personal space._   
  
_I’d gone out to buy a large pizza to celebrate,_   
_Just as a sudden burst of rain made lunch a bit late._   
_When I returned, he was upset, I could tell;_   
_But he never was one to curse and yell._   
  
_**"Take your shoes off before you come in,"** _   
_**"Sorry,"**  I said at the door with a sheepish grin_ _._   
_**"I was pretty close already to ask for a ride,"** _   
_I explained apologetically as I came inside._   
  
_He didn't look up from what he was doing,_   
_But mumbled,_ **_"I’ll put a pot of tea on for brewing."_**   
**_"You should change your clothes too or you’ll catch a cold,_ **   
**_"You’re soaking wet, it’s wise not to be this bold."_ **   
  
_He seemed to be intentionally avoiding my gaze,_   
_As he prodded at his new toy, acting unfazed._   
_I gave him a strange look before I went to our room,_   
_Not understanding what had brought along his sudden gloom._   
  
_Before leaving, he had seemed perfectly fine,_   
_Even giving me first pick of what side of the room was mine._   
_Accepting his constant mood swings was something I’d learned,_   
_Yet it was his cheerful attitude that I often yearned._   
  
_**'Maybe he'd failed to crack the latest code,** _   
_**Or stumbled into an unusually tricky mode.’** _   
_Whatever it was, I knew he’d be alright,_   
_Once he’d satisfied his insatiable appetite._   
  
_I came out, once in dry clothes, and looked around,_   
_To my surprise he was nowhere to be found._   
_"Fu-" I sighed with relief as his head came up,_   
_From behind the stove carrying two steaming cups._   
  
_He placed them on the coffee table and sat down,_   
_Still tinkering at the device with a deep frown._   
_My stomach growled as the rain picked up speed._   
_Lunch was now all that my stomach did need._   
  
_I approached the couch eager to eat together,_   
_Warm and snug, away from the unpredictable weather._   
_But my hunger faded away, as I got close,_   
_Only to see he’d begun, without a sign of remorse._   
  
_I wanted to ask ‘why’ but no words came out;_   
_I just stood there, silent wearing a large pout._   
_'Were we not friends that now lived to share?'_   
_Eating by himself, clearly showed he did not care._   
  
_Maybe I was taking it too much to heart;_   
_After all, today was only the start,_   
_Of what I hoped would just be the two of us;_   
_Yet I didn't know why I was making such a fuss._   
  
_But he seemed unperturbed by my upset reaction,_   
_And I didn't want him to have THAT satisfaction._   
_So I snatched my mug away from the table;_   
_Clearly being errand boy was all I was capable._   
  
_But, I wanted him to at least know how I felt;_   
_Maybe then he’d show a little bit of regret._   
_The rain may have messed a bit with my mind,_   
_As I came up to him very slowly from behind._   
  
_I leaned over his shoulder and brought myself near,_   
_**"Too hungry to wait?"**  I teased softly in his ear._   
_I waited for an answer, but gave up when he did not;_   
_He just looked into his cup, buried in thought._   
  
_But I knew then it was all worth the while,_   
_When he turned to me and gave that rare of a smile._   
  
**_"I-"_  A voice abruptly interrupts my reverie,**   
**"Don’t you want a slice?" Kamamoto asks of me.**   
**I stare at the pizza and my heart seems to wane,**   
**For I know now I’ll never see that smile again.**

**Author's Note:**

> Well? Comments appreciated, Kudos, well, it's your call...


End file.
